Your Sugar Sits Untouched
by Ratty Darling
Summary: A short little story about Mrs. Lovett being haunted by the ghost of Sweeney Todd. Based on the poem "Ghost" by Emilie Autumn. Toddett/Sweenett X3


_**Ghost**_

_**By. Pandora Spocks**_

_**Lyrics by Emilie Autumn**_

_Say Toby got to Mr. Todd before Mrs. Lovett was thrown into the oven, Mr. Todd would have been dead and Mrs. Lovett may have left and tried to move on being that Toby disappeared afterwards. Until she is visited by the ghost of Sweeney Todd, who grows to accept the fact that Lucy has gone to heaven and he has been remained a mere entity to wander the world forever. This is just a what if, not saying that this would have happened or anything. Now before we begin I believe it would be useful for you to know that this is a note for Sweeney's ghost with regular font as the actual writing of the note and lyrics from "Ghost" with italics and flashbacks of her days and present time of her and him mainly toward the end of the note. Some lyrics have been changed or left out so I am aware of that, thank you :D_

_Ghost_,

_Did you know sometimes it frightens me when you say my name and I can't see you?_

"Mrs. Lovett?" his ghost would whisper from somewhere in her room as she lied in her bed at night.

_Will you ever learn to materialize before you speak? Impetuous man._

Her eyes would look around, trying to see who it was until she felt the cold chill of his entity caress her cheek.

"Mista T?" She would ask, happy he came back once again, "Are you ever going to leave me?"

_You tell me that you never leave, and I am almost afraid to believe it._

_Why is it me you've chosen to follow? _

_Did you like the way I look when I am sleeping?_

He would watch as she fell asleep, looking peaceful and at ease.

_Was my hair more fun to tangle?_

His shadow of his hand would twist her auburn curls around until eventually they would tangle and she would awake and knew who it was, comforted that he stayed with her all night.

_Are my dreams more entertaining? _

He would watch as her lips curled into a smile in her sleep, knowing she was dreaming.

_Do you laugh when I'm complaining that I'm all alone?_

Mrs. Lovett would sit as tears rolled down her cheeks, she was alone once again, and this time she had no one to wait for. His ghost would chuckle slightly to himself, she wasn't alone.

_In a year where will you be?_

Won't you grow tired of coming to me every night?

_But please try to close the curtains when you leave at night or I'll have to find someone to stay and warm me._

She knew she should find a husband to grow old with.

_Will you always attend my midnight tea parties as long as I set your place? _

They would sit in the parlor, sipping tea in the middle of the night, giggling at numerous things.

_If one day your sugar sits untouched, will you have gone forever?_

_But you say you'll never leave me and I wonder if you'll have the decency to pass through my wall to the next room while I dress for dinner._

He wouldn't admit that sometimes he did stay and watch as she changed for her dates with the silly men that asked her out for a meal or two. A free meal, is what she saw it as.

_But when I'm stuck in conversation with stuffed shirts whose adoration hurts my ears, where are you then? Can't you cut in when I dance with other men?_

At balls she would be invited to, she would be asked to dance with the most boring of men, but smiling when she felt him move between them, cutting in, having her dance with his ghost instead.

_It's too late not to interfere with my life, you've already made me a most unsuitable wife for any man who wants to be the first his bride has slept with._

Although they have never made love he still would sometimes lie in bed with her as she slept comfortably beside him.

_And you can't just fly into people's bedrooms then expect them to calmly wave goodbye._

Over tea they would ponder about the times he flew into arbitrary Londoners bedrooms, scaring them before flying out quickly and making fun of them as he heard them complain to their peers.

_Where are you now? Standing behind me, taking my hand._

He would watch as she wrote him notes, smiling as she felt him lightly touch her hand as he stood behind her, watching her breathe intently.

_Come and remind me who you are._

His empty reflection in her mirror remained invisible but in the darkest of night she could see his form, in the same clothes he died in. The white streak in his hair, and the way he grinned when he called her pet. She would know it was him, Sweeney Todd, the love of her life.

People would watch her from behind the window as she danced with him in the night, thinking she was mad being that they couldn't see him.

_Have you traveled far?_

Sometimes she would wonder if he traveled the seas when she was sleeping, but other times she wondered if he just stayed with her and watched her dream.

_Are you made of stardust too?_

He may have died and come back to haunt her. But her love for him didn't, it was still as lively forever.

_Are the angels after you?_

She knew that Sweeney Todd was probably being chased by demons but deep down she was aware that Benjamin Barker was somewhere left in his soul, being followed by angels to take him to heaven, with Lucy.

_Tell me what I am to do, but until then I'll save your side of the bed._

Every night she would get in bed and wait patiently for him to arrive, to surprise her with some dramatic entrance. But other times she would fall asleep and awake in the morning to find her hair a tangled mess.

Some might have said that the baker on Fleet Street went crazy, but it wasn't them who was laughing when they saw her curls move in her sleep.


End file.
